1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection mold, and particularly to an injection mold with an insert component.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional process of an insert molding includes following steps. Firstly, an insert component is mounted in an injection mold. Secondly, the thermoplastic resin is injected into the injection mold. Thirdly, the thermoplastic resin and the insert component are integrally molded and cooled to form a plastic product. Herein, the location of the insert component in the injection mold is very important during the insert molding for preventing from non-conform products. However, as the electronic products develop towards the multifunction and miniaturization, the structure of the electronic products are getting more and more complicated. Accordingly, the volume of the insert component mounted to the injection mold for molding an insulating portion of the electronic product is decreased. As a result, it's difficult for people to locate the position of the insert component in the injection mold steadily for preventing from the movement and the deformation of the insert component in the molding process.